Blind Test
by GoldenLionCub
Summary: Et s'ils ne s'étaient pas rencontré comme tout le monde le croit... Mais plutôt au clair de la Lune ?
1. Chapitre I

_Coucou, tout le monde !_  
_C'est ma première Fic, alors soyez indulgent !  
Bonne lecture !  
DD!!_

* * *

Avertissement : Tout les personnages des merveilleux 'High School Musical' et 'High School Musical 2' appartiennent à Disney et à leur extraordinaire auteur !  
Je ne fais que réutiliser leurs personnages pour recréer une histoire sortant de MON imagination ! Aucun fond n'a été récolté pour ce travail.

* * *

Elle se promène…  
La nuit…  
Enfin, si on peut l'appeler comme ça…  
Car ne devrait-elle pas être noire, la nuit ?  
Elle n'aimait pas ça…  
Toutes ces lumières, simulant la vie, l'activité alors que tout le monde dort.

Sauf elle.

Cela fait quelques semaines qu'elle sort en douce de chez elle vers une heure du matin.  
Elle était sure que sa mère l'avait remarquée mais, pour l'instant, elle ne lui avait rien dit.  
Donc elle continuait…

- Bonsoir, il fait beau.

- Bonne nuit, il fait chaud.

Cela ne voulait rien dire mais c'était bien le seul moyen de se reconnaître…  
Elle est devant un banc.  
Une personne est assise sur ce banc.  
Cela fait quelques semaines qu'elle le connaît.  
Car oui, c'est un jeune homme, au son de sa voix claire.

3 nuits par semaine, ils se retrouvent sur ce banc, avec ce code…

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Aussi bien que toi, au son de ta voix.

- Tu sais bien que…

- … la voix se traficote, oui…

Elle sourit. Il la connaît presque par cœur.  
Presque parce que pas son physique.  
C'était un pacte qu'ils avaient scellé à leur premier rendez-vous.

Ils avaient fait connaissance dès le premier soir.  
Ils étaient tout deux en colère contre cette société où vous deviez forcément avoir un métier pour être reconnu, une famille pour être aimé, un physique de dieu pour attirer.

Depuis ce soir-là, où ils avaient parlé de ce monde injuste mais pas tout à fait, ils causaient de tout, de rien.  
Petit à petit, ils s'apprenaient par cœur.  
Sans jamais vouloir voir à quoi ressemblait l'autre.

- Des nouvelles de ton père ?

- Bah, encore avec une nouvelle belle-mère quelque part en Europe…

- Et ta mère ?

- Elle dit qu'elle s'en fout mais elle crève de mal…

- Et toi…

- Moi ? Moi, on me demande pas mon avis, alors je me tais… Comme je l'ai toujours fait.

Elle commence à pleurer. Elle se réfugie sur son torse musclé.  
Respire son odeur.  
Se sent bien… Encore mieux que les premières fois…

Lui, il supporte. Chacun son tour…  
En fait, elle peut se vanter d'être une des seules filles de l'état à avoir consolé un jeune homme en pleurs…

Ça lui fait plus mal à chaque fois, de la sentir pleurer…

Ça lui fait du bien, de plus en plus, de pleurer chez lui…

- Heu, écoute… Ce que je voudrais te dire est… Est très important pour moi…

Tiens, c'est la première fois qu'il bafouille quand il lui parle…

- Je t'éc…

Une voiture de fêtards roule sur la rue pavée, une musique assourdissante en sort.

Elle tourne la tête vers l'automobile et voit le conducteur se lécher les lèvres avec un regard pervers dans sa direction.

Ils rient tout les deux lorsque la voiture démarre au quart de tour.

Elle ressent quelque chose sur sa main…  
Sa main à lui… ?  
Chaude.  
Douce.  
Grande.

Elle retire légèrement sa main.  
Il en fait de même.  
Mais elle repart et s'accroche à son pouce.  
Elle rentre doucement dans la sienne, fermée.  
Elles glissent, paume contre paume.  
Leurs doigts se croisent.

Ils se sentent bien.  
Elle se rapproche encore un peu de lui.

Comme s'ils l'avaient fait auparavant, elle lève la tête.  
Il la baisse doucement.

Leurs lèvres se touchent légèrement pour se décoller et enfin se joindre fougueusement.

Leur premier baiser.

..

Une heure plus tard, ils rentrent.  
Aucun ne raccompagne l'autre.

Le pacte.

_A suivre...  
_

* * *

_Voilà !  
La suite dans quelques jours, si vous avez aimé !  
Bisous !  
DD!!_


	2. Chapitre II

_Voilà la suite !!  
Bonne lecture !  
DD!!_

* * *

**Avertissement** : Je tiens à nouveau à préciser qu'aucun des personnages suivants, ni les décors, ne m'appartiennent ! Tout est à Disney et sa clique !!

* * *

Cela fait trois jours qu'elle ne l'a plus vu.

Trois jours de questions…  
Trois jours de sourires…  
De peur, aussi…

Elle doit lui dire.  
Ce soir.

Minuit.

Elle se lève, descend et ouvre la porte.  
Elle sort, toujours silencieusement.

Elle marche vers le parc.  
Le banc.

Il est là.

- Bonsoir, il fait beau.  
- Bonne nuit, il fait chaud.

Sa voix n'est pas comme d'habitude.  
Inquiet ?  
Stressé ?

Non, triste…

- Ecoute, c'est la…  
- …dernière fois, oui.  
- Toi aussi ?  
- Oui…  
- Où ?  
- Surprise, d'après eux.  
- Moi aussi.  
- Profitons-en.  
- D'accord.

Ils n'ont jamais besoin de plus de mots pour se comprendre.  
Pourquoi ne se révoltent-ils pas ?

A quoi ça servirait ?

- On respecte toujours ?  
- Oui, ce sera notre secret mystère…

Elle se blottit dans ses bras.

Une larme coula sur sa joue…  
Sa joue à lui.  
Il l'essuie pour ne pas gâcher ce dernier moment ensemble.

Il est l'heure.

Leur dernier baiser est le plus passionné de tous.

Leurs mains se détachent.

Elle court.  
Elle a mal.  
Elle voulait savoir…  
Enfin le connaître totalement…  
Mais non.

Son premier baiser n'aura pas de visage.  
Son premier amour vient de lui passer sous le nez.  
Elle rentre.

Elle est dans sa chambre.  
Son oreiller est trempé.  
Sa mère entre.  
Elle la console, sans connaître le motif de son désarroi.

..

Un mois plus tard…

Elle est dans son nouveau lycée.  
Son nouveau proviseur lui montre le chemin.  
Sa nouvelle classe…  
Ses nouveaux camarades…  
Son nouveau professeur…

- Bienvenue, mes chers élèves, dans notre si grand et majestueux lycée ! Je suis Mme Darbus, votre professeur de littérature, de comédie et parallèlement, je dirigerai, comme chaque année, les spectacles musicaux auxquels vous pouvez évidement vous inscrire dès aujourd'hui !

Tiens, une blonde en vêtements à paillettes vient de se trémousser sur sa chaise…  
Elle la regarde un instant.

Quelqu'un toque à la porte.

Des yeux bleus franchissent la porte.  
Pas seuls, les yeux, évidement…

Mais quel physique !

- C'est à quel sujet ?  
- Heu, je suis un nouvel élève…

Quelle belle voix…

- Bien, installez-vous ici devant.

Dommage, il était dos à elle…

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Ce chapitre était un peu plus court, je vous l'accorde !  
Mais j'espère que vous avez quand même aimé !  
La suite dans quelques jours...  
Patience...  
A bientôt !  
DD!!  
_


	3. Chapitre III

_Et Hop !  
Le troisième chapitre !  
Bonne lecture !  
DD!!  
_

* * *

**Avertissement** : Tout à Disney !!

* * *

C'est la sortie…

Enfin finie, cette première journée pourrie…  
Dans ce lycée pourri…  
Dans cette ville pourrie…

Non, mais quel nom ? Albuquerque !

Elle n'aime décidément pas cette ville !  
Pas de parc à proximité de sa maison.  
Pas de voisin mignon.  
Pas de copains…

Nulle ! Cette ville était décidément et pour toujours nulle !  
Pourquoi sa mère avait été mutée dans ce « village de campagne » ?

Franchement, elle n'était même pas encore sortie de chez elle qu'elle voulait tout de suite y rentrer.

Puis, surtout, elle a besoin de lui.  
Mais il n'est pas là !  
Elle lui en veut pour ça …

Fichu pacte !

..

La nuit…  
Elle rêve.

Encore et toujours, leur dernière nuit ensemble…

Elle en a marre !  
Et puis, qu'est-ce qui fait que ce souvenir revient ?  
Elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis quelques nuits…

Il n'empêche qu'elle se réveille en sursaut.

..

Les jours passent…

Ce nouveau est décidément canon.

Elle n'a pas repéré de groupe dans lequel s'immiscer.  
Y a bien cette fille du club de sciences…  
Mais, à chaque pause, elle part presque en courant pour aller au cours suivant…

Mais, aujourd'hui, elle en a marre.  
Elle traîne un peu…  
Trop.

Elle se rend compte qu'elle est en retard.  
Elle accélère le pas.

Choc.

Elle se cogne contre quelqu'un.

- Oh ! Pardon ! Je ne…

Elle s'arrête dans son mouvement.

Ces yeux…  
Bleus.

- Non, c'est ma faute…

Cette voix…  
Pure.  
Douce.  
Triste ?

- Tu ne serais pas dans ma classe ?

- Euh… Peut-être…

Elle ramasse vite ses feuilles puis court vers la classe de littérature.  
Elle s'assied tout au fond.

La prof donne son cours…  
Elle, elle rêve…

Il sait qu'elle existe !

_A suivre…_

* * *

_Voilà !  
Aimé ou pas aimé ?  
Reviews, please !  
DD!!_


	4. Chapitre IV

_Et le quatrième !!  
Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

**Avertissement** : Tout à Disney !

* * *

Trois mois…  
Trois mois qu'elle a déménagé…  
Trois mois qu'elle ne lui a plus parlé...  
Trois mois qu'elle est seule.

En classe, elle n'est que l'ombre d'elle-même…  
Personne ne lui parle…  
A part deux, ou presque…  
Taylor et ''Z'yeux Bleus''…

Taylor est une passionnée de sciences et de math.  
Elle est présidente et fondatrice du club qui s'y intéresse.  
Elle est très gentille et compréhensive…  
Mais pas très libre…

''Z'yeux Bleus'' s'appelle Troy.  
Il est capitaine de l'équipe de basket-ball depuis le début de l'année…  
Il ne traîne qu'avec son équipe et les pom-pom girls qui vont avec…

Si bien qu'elle ne leur parle qu'une fois sur deux semaines…

Ce matin, comme tous les autres matins depuis trois mois, elle se lève difficilement…  
Se prépare lentement…  
Ne déjeune pratiquement pas…  
Sur ces trois mois, elle a perdu neuf kilos…  
Logique, elle ne mange qu'une pomme le matin et un biscuit le soir, avant d'aller dormir…  
Enfin, dormir…  
Elle revit sans cesse leurs adieux donc elle se réveille toutes les nuits et n'arrive à se rendormir qu'une ou deux heures avant la sonnerie de son réveil.

Sa mère est encore partie tôt ce matin…  
Un mot pendouille sur la porte du frigo.  
Elle ne prend même plus la peine de le lire.

« Je rentrerai tard ce soir, mange ce tu veux !  
Bisous ! »

C'était tout à fait le genre de sa mère…

Bon, il est l'heure…

Elle prend ses clés, son sac, son gsm, son parapluie aussi…

On ne sait jamais…  
Car il fait couvert, ce matin…

Elle arrive au lycée.  
Elle est encore dehors quand la cloche sonne.

Elle ne se presse pas…  
De toute façon, est elle en retard…  
Alors un peu plus ou un peu moins.

Toc Toc

- Entrez !

Elle ouvre la porte doucement…  
Elle n'a pas l'air désolé…

- Ah, c'est encore vous… J'avais passé l'éponge sur les dernières fois mais c'est celle de trop ! Vous viendrez en colle pendant une heure !  
- Bien, professeur.

Cette dernière est bien étonnée.  
Pas de protestation.  
Rien.

Elle va s'asseoir à son banc.  
Troy ne la regarde même pas.

Elle est invisible.

Un mot sur un bout de papier lui parvient.

« Tu veu kon parl ? »  
« Nn cv mci !  
« OK »

C'est gentil mais…  
C'est inutile.

..

Elle regarde par la fenêtre.  
C'est son heure de colle…

Le ciel est presque noir de nuages.  
On entend gronder l'orage.

La cloche sonne et les gouttes tombent.

Elle sort.  
N'ouvre pas son parapluie.

Ça rafraîchit tout son corps.

Elle arrive chez elle et la pluie a doublé d'intensité.

Elle monte directement dans sa chambre.  
Elle se déshabille et enfile un survêtement.

Elle descend dans le salon.  
Malgré l'orage, elle allume la télé et zappe…

Finalement, elle met un DVD : Brokeback Moutain.

Dehors, la pluie continue de tomber.

Elle est presque à la fin du film…  
Tout d'un coup, le noir.

Panne de courant.

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Le cinquième chapitre viendra sûrement en début de semaine prochaine...  
Comme ça, vous pourrez imaginer plein de choses !!  
Non, je ne suis pas sadique...  
Ou alors, juste un 'tit peu !_

_Et Reviews, please !  
Kisses !!  
DD!!_

_P.S.: Après le cinquième chapitre, je ne sais pas si je vais continuer cette Fic...  
Alors, à la lumière du cinquième chapitre, pourriez-vous me dire si je dois continuer ?  
Merci d'avance !  
DD!!_


	5. Chapitre V

- Eh ! Merde !

Elle se lève et se cogne partout…  
La table basse…  
La marche pour aller à la cuisine…  
Le coin du plan de travail…

« Aïe ! »  
« Zut ! »  
« Ouilleuh ! »

Elle regarde par la fenêtre…  
Tout le quartier est plongé dans l'obscurité.

Elle s'assied sur le rebord du châssis…  
Elle attend.

Un quart d'heure passe…  
Le courant revient aussi subitement qu'il est parti…  
Mise à part dans sa maison.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie ?

Elle ne sait pas où est le tableau électrique de la maison.

Peut-être à la cave ?

Elle ne veut plus prendre de risques.  
Elle trouve une lampe de poche…  
Plus de pile.

- Punaise…

Elle s'assied à nouveau dans le canapé…  
Finalement, le noir, c'est pas si mal…  
On peut réfléchir…

Quelqu'un toque et ouvre la porte…

Zut ! Elle avait oublié de fermer la porte !

- Y a quelqu'un ?  
- …

Cette voix, elle lui rappelle quelqu'un…

- Wouh Ouh…  
- Oui.

- Vous êtes où ?  
- Ici…  
- Où ça ?  
- Ici !

Ils rient…  
Ce rire…

Mais oui !

- Heu… Bonsoir, il fait beau ?  
- Hein ?  
- Non, rien…  
- Bonne nuit, il fait chaud !

S'installe un silence pesant…

Une main prend soudain son bras.

- C'est vraiment toi ?  
- Tu veux vérifier ?  
- Quelle est ma réplique préférée avec toi ?  
- Tu sais bien que la voix se traficote…  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
- Et bien, ma chère, figure-toi que j'habite à…  
- Côté ?!  
- Gabriella ?  
- Troy ?

Ils rient à nouveau…  
Fou rire.  
Accalmie.

Il tâte…  
Ses mains descendent sur sa taille.

Elle a peur…  
Et si ce n'était qu'un rêve ?

- Heu… Tu… m'aides à allumer des bougies ?  
- Mmh… Oui, bien sûr.

Elle cherche les bougies…  
Il cherche les allumettes…

- J'ai !  
- J'ai !  
- Attends ! Où tu es ?

- Troy ?  
- Ici !

Derrière elle, il a soufflé ce mot dans son oreille…

- Aah !

Elle sursaute et leur deux têtes se cognent.

- Aïeuh !

Elle trouve sa main et le tire vers le plan de travail de la cuisine.

- Prends une… allumette.

Elle a du mal à rester concentrée…  
Son souffle rafraîchit sa nuque…  
Ça chatouille…

La première bougie allumée sert à allumer les autres…

..

Le salon est plein de bougies…

Elle le voit enfin…  
Elle n'a qu'une seule envie…  
L'embrasser…  
Goûter à ses lèvres pour savoir si c'est la réalité.

Ils sont dans le canapé…  
Sur la table basse, les allumettes restantes…

- Gabriella, ça ne va pas ?  
- Mmh… Si, si !  
- A quoi tu penses ?  
- Tu le sais…  
- Ah ça… Inconsciemment, peut-être… J'aimais de toutes façons ta voix… Je suppose qu'elle m'a rappelé tout ça sans  
vraiment le faire…  
- Moi aussi…  
- Tu veux une preuve que c'est la réalité ?  
- De qu… ?

Elle goûte à ses lèvres…  
Sucrées, douces…  
Comme la dernière fois…  
C'est lui, aucun doute.

Elle se blottit dans ses bras.  
Elle sourit…  
La première fois depuis trois mois…

- Je m'en veux…  
- 'Faut pas…  
- Mais je nous ai fait souffrir tous les deux…  
- Ça n'aurait rien changé…

Elle pleure à nouveau…  
Toute la souffrance, qu'elle s'était contentée d'accumuler, sortait enfin…

- Gaby, je t'aime…

Il l'embrasse…  
Elle pose sa tête sur son torse…

- Troy, moi aussi…

_A suivre...  
_

* * *

_Voilà !!  
C'est peut-être le dernier chapitre...  
Je n'ai plus beaucoup d'inspiration pour cette Fic...  
Et, pour l'instant, je me concentre plus sur mon autre Fic...  
Donc, cette Fic-ci est en PAUSE !!  
J'attends vos réactions...  
A bientôt, j'espère !!  
DD!!_


	6. Chapitre VI

Coucou tout le monde !  
Et oui, me revoilà... Il était temps, je sais !  
Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée pour ce retard !! Même si cette Fic était en pause !!  
Le meilleur moyen de me prouver que vous m'avez pardonné, c'est de me laisser quelques reviews !!  
Bon, j'arrête de vous faire attendre...  
Mais avant, un dernier tit truc à dire (ou plutôt à écrire) : merci à tous mes fans, même si vous n'êtes pas beaucoup, vous me permettez d'avancer !!  
Surtout toi, Time Tell Will, pour tes idées...!!  
Alors... MERCI MERCI MERCI !!  
C'est bon, c'est fini !!  
Bonne lecture !!

* * *

Avertissement : Le monde de HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL n'appartient qu'à Disney et Peter Barsochini ! Aucun bénéfice n'a été retiré de ce travail hormis celui du travail bien fait !  
Merci de respecter mon travail...!!

* * *

Déjà un mois que leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées à nouveau.

En cours, et pour toute l'école, ils n'étaient que de bons amis. Seuls Taylor et Chad étaient au courant de leur petite histoire...

Gabriella et Taylor étaient devenues les meilleures amies du monde. Chaque pause leur servait à débattre d'un problème de mathématique ou à papoter de leurs petits amis respectifs. Pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes, elles avaient donné des surnoms à leurs basketteurs préférés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir ?

- Ben... Je sais pas, moi ! Un bowling ?

- On en a fait un la semaine passée...

- On va à la patinoire ?

- Elle ouvre dans un mois...

- On va à la piscine ?

- T'es pas bien ! Autant porter tout de suite des écriteaux « Je sors avec un des deux basketteurs les plus craquants du bahut » !

- Chuuut ! Pas si fort ! On va se faire cramer !

- Oups...

La cloche sonna.

- Bon, on se dépêche sinon Darbus va nous mettre une retenue et j'ai franchement pas envie d'entendre la « princesse des glaces » nous parler de son immeeeeeeense talent pour la comédie...!

- Tais-toi et avance !

Les deux amies arrivèrent à temps en cours et passèrent devant leurs deux sportifs.  
Ces derniers leurs firent un clin d'oeil puis dirigèrent leur attention vers leur professeur -adoré ! - de littérature et théâtre.

- Chers élèves, aujourd'hui, j'ai deux nouvelles à vous annoncer : une bonne et une moins bonne, si l'on puit dire.

Elle sourit, elle tenait la classe en haleine; elle adorait faire son petit effet...

- La bonne, c'est que je vais monter une comédie musicale.

Déjà, certains visages se décrispaient.

- La moins bonne, c'est que je ferai passer une auditions, et que je ne prendrai que les meilleurs !

Silence dans la classe.  
On pouvait entendre le cliquetis de certains cerveaux qui analysaient les données envoyées par la prof.

- Bien sûr, vous pouvez vous inscrire dès aujourd'hui, mais les auditions n'auront lieu que dans deux semaines.

Au premier rang, comme toujours, Sharpay s'agitait. Un grand sourire prenait la moitié de son visage tellement elle était excitée de montrer – une fois de plus – son '' incroyable '' talent.  
Derrière elle, Ryan, son frère jumeaux, élaborait déjà des chorégraphies et se voyait déjà dans son nouveau costume...

- Ryan ? Ryan ! Arrête de rêver, ce sera du rose, et rien d'autre !

- Hey ! Pourquoi pas du bleu ? C'est beau le bleu !

- Je nous inscrirai pour les rôles principaux !

- Du moment que je ne dois pas t'embrasser !

Un frisson de dégoût lui parcourut vivement le dos.

*.*.*

Plus tard, les deux intellos, comme on les surnommait au bahut, se retrouvèrent au réfectoire. Elles papotaient pendant que leur lasagne refroidissait.

- Salut les filles !

- Salut Kelsie ! ça va ?

- Oui ! Et vous ?

- Ben...

- Moi, ça va ! C'est Gaby qui voudrait participer à la comédie musicale...

- Non ! c'est juste que... enfin...

- J'ai une idée ! Si tu veux, être sûre que ça te plaise, tu n'as qu'à venir à la maison demain !

- Pourquoi ? C'est toi qui a composé la musique du spectacle ?

- Ben oui ! T'étais où y a trois jours ?

- Chez moi ! Comme tout le monde puisque c'était dimanche !

- Ah oui...

Elle éclatèrent toutes les trois de rire.

Gabriella regarda sa montre...

- Tout ça déjà ! Bon, les filles, on se revoit demain !

Elle rassembla vite fait ses affaires puis partit rapidement sans éveiller les soupçons.

- Pourquoi à demain ?

- Parce qu'on est mercredi, patate !

*.*.*

- C'était bien, les mecs ! On reprend ça demain !

- Ben, tu viens pas ce soir ?

- Non, je... je dois travailler biologie sinon ma moyenne va baisser et je ne serais plus votre capitaine !

- Travaille bien !

Troy fit encore quelques paniers en attendant que les garçons aient fini de se rhabiller.  
Puis, quand les vestiaires furent vides, il s'y précipita.

Il était torse nu lorsque deux bras lui enserrèrent la taille...

- Tu m'as manqué...

- Toi aussi.

Il se retourna pour faire face à son '' Ange tombé du ciel '', comme il disait.

* * *

Je sais, je vais encore vous faire attendre mais je vais me connecter très peu souvent ces temps-ci : Mes examens commencent le 8 et je dois revoir un max de matière !!  
Mais c'est pas une raison pour ne pas me laisser de review, hein !!  
Kisses !!

DD!!


End file.
